I'm Not Okay
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Ty Lee is starting to regret joining the Kyoshi Warriors, but finds that she is stuck. And there is no way out. Plz R&R! TyLeeX? I want to keep it a surprise! No yuri! And the chapter will be edited soon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Alright, so I have decided to branch into the world of Avatar with one of my favorite pairings! Yay! So, I hope this is good, and this is just the first chapter of the several I have written. If this chapter is taken well, then I will continue writing this regularly, but I don't want to keep going if nobody likes it. So please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

--

Chapter 1

The fan slid comfortably through the air, slicing through an invisible opponent. A quick turn around and the fan was already closed and struck into the air in a short, but powerful thrust, jabbed into the gut of another invisible enemy.. Another turn and her foot was kicked out, parallel to the ground, planted on the face of another attacker. She continued through her practice with the other Kyoshi warriors, all going through the same motions and routines, moving with the grace and ease that only came with the years of training that had been put in by each of them.

Ty Lee herself had been among them for two and a half years, and had already perfected their technique, and did not look out of place as she had the first year of her arrival. With her flexibility and natural talent, she had learned in a year what had taken the others ten years to learn.

The practices and stretches they did everyday had started to become easy and boring, and the island they never left was too small for her curious mind.

This particular exercise had actually been the warm down for the day, and not long after was dismissed, and she was able to retire to her own personal room. She closed the door, and sighed, sinking down into her room. As was per usual when she got into her room, the onslaught of regret would hit her, and she cursed herself once more for the stupidity of her act.

After bonding with a couple girls for one month, combined with her desire to be different from the rest of her family, the idea to join the group, which was practically a cult, had seemed so brilliant at the time. She had not stopped to consider the fact that this was a group that you could not leave once joined, and the group hardly ever did anything worth mentioning. After the war, peace had settled, and they did not bother leaving the island to see if their help was needed with anything.

There was no real plausible way for her herself to leave, especially if she had no help from anyone else beside her help. Anyone she knew that could possibly help, would no doubt side with Suki, thus siding with the rest of the warriors, ergo, against her.

But usually during the night, after her return from practice, she had to resign herself to a long, sleepless night, with no comfort waiting for her in the morning. But tomorrow was different. For three weeks, things would be exciting, lively, and the change she needed. Sokka had finally proposed to Suki five months ago, and the wedding was set to take place here, and the guests would start arriving tomorrow.

First off, she would no longer be required to wear this ridiculous uniform and gaudy makeup. That was definitely a bonus. She missed wearing her normal loose and light fire nation clothes.

She would also get to see all of her friends again. That was definitely a bonus in her eyes, and she was able to pick herself up off the floor and walked over to her vanity. She sat down in the chair, and took of the makeup she was forced to wear. After that was complete, she changed from the stifling kimono, and changed into her silk pajamas.

She didn't usually wear these, but when she was excited about the next day, she wore them, so that she could get the best night's sleep possible, and wake up to face the day with an extra perky attitude.

She settled down into her scratchy cot, and ignored the hardness of her pillow. She focused on tomorrow and who all she would see. Well she focused on the people she looked forward to seeing.

Mai! Her best friend forever!! It had been forever since she had seen her… She wondered if she and Zuko were still going out, they were an okay looking couple. Not the most precious and adorable, but the seemed to fit. Speaking of Zuko…

She also looked forward to seeing him. They had developed an uneasy friendship back when he had first returned to the Fire Nation, and she did greatly enjoy his company, but she was unsure if the feeling was mutual. Oh well, she would also get the pleasure of looking at him, since he was undeniably hot, and she could always sit and enjoy that, even if conversation would not transpire.

Surprisingly, she also had missed Katara and Toph. When they had remained in the Fire Nation for a couple of weeks after the crowning of Zuko, they had all become fast friends, and she got along great with the earth and waterbender despite their previous differences. So she was not at all disinclined to seeing them again.

And of course she wanted to see Aang again. Seriously, he was the Avatar! Who wouldn't want to see him? It's not that he was incredibly good looking, especially great to talk to, had an awesome personality, in fact, if he weren't the Avatar, she wouldn't even think twice about him. But just the fact that she would be in the same room with such a powerful being, was always exciting. She supposed it was a little rude and fake, but she did enjoy his company on occasion in small doses, so she did not feel guilty whatsoever.

Then of course, there was the groom himself. Sokka. She had nursed a not so secret crush for him before, and even though she was completely over him, hopefully, she was still excited to see him again. He was incredible funny, and quite cute!

She fell asleep thinking about all of her friends, and why she was excited to see them in particular, and the little things she loved about each of them.

But there was only one she continued thinking about all throughout her dreams.

--

A/N – Alright, I hope you liked it. And if you want more, please review. And constructive criticism, even flames on the writing are accepted, but please do not flame the pairing. Thank you!

-DD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Alright, so people seem to want me to continue this, so here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it becuase i'm having fun writing this! Yay! So, if you like it, or even hate it, please please please review! Thank You!

--

She woke up with a heavy blush staining her cheeks, her body drenched in sweat, and the sheets all tangled up around her legs. Her dreams last night had definitely taken a twist to the more… erotic side, and had no idea where such notions where they had come from. But at the sound of a loud pounding at the door, signaling the traditional wake up call, she decided to dismiss the dream from her worries. She probably was just missing all of her friends terribly and last night, her perfectly friendly feelings had evolved in her dreams, and were nothing serious. 'I mean seriously, I can't possibly have real feelings for…'

But her thoughts were cut off by a loud yelling from the door, "Ty Lee! Are you up? Guests are starting to arrive. Suki wants us there to greet them!"

"I'm almost ready" she called back happily, currently putting on a light amount of make up, before throwing on a pair of loose fitting red pants, and matching red halter top, not unlike what she wore to the party at Ember Island.

She opened the door, and saw her fellow Kyoshi member Sola.

"Took you long enough," Sola complained while grabbing Ty Lee's arm, "C'mon, we are running late, we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Ty Lee looked over Sola to see what she her natural appearance, and found it to be different than she remembered from prison. Her green eyes sparkled more, and her red hair was full and voluminous when let out from the ridiculous tie she had to wear when she was training. Her clothes however did not differ that much from the uniform. Only more form fitting… and prettier. Definitely prettier.

They soon arrived outside, and joined the other Kyoshi warriors. Suki shot them a glare for their tardiness, but they received no further reprimand, and sighed at their luckiness. They joined the ranks just in time to see the first guest walk down the plank of their respective boat.

Ty Lee did not recognize the man, but she figured there would probably be many people here she did not recognize. This was not just any old wedding, this was a wedding between the heir to the head of the Southern Water Tribe, and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, who were known for their assistance of the Avatar on the takeover of the Fire Nation. Of course many important people would be here.

After the fifth stranger had arrived, Ty Lee was struck with the thought of why Sokka wasn't there yet. Shouldn't he be here to support his fiancée with the welcomings? She started to make her way Suki, to question her. She was right behind Suki, and tapped her shoulder.

When Suki turned around, Ty Lee asked, "Suki, where is Sokka? Shouldn't he be here to help you?"

Suki's face seemed to grow darker and sadder for an instant, when she responded, "He won't make it until a week from now for diplomatic reasons. His father is being held up, and apparently he is needed as well, so it will take a while for them to get here."

Ty Lee gave her a sympathetic look, and was about to console her, when Suki cut her off, and told, "Not that it's any of your business. Get back in line!"

Ty Lee felt a prickle of rage come over her, but sensed that Suki's aura was particularly blue, and she was really torn up about it, and missed Sokka a lot. So she decided to just listen to orders.

But as she was walking back, she felt the same prickle of anger return. Suki could be set off by the slightest thing, and when she didn't like something, she just ordered it away, and since she was the leader, her word was law. And even though she didn't always agree, usually she flat out disagreed; there was nothing she could do. Another thing that consistently made her mad.

But she made her way back to her spot, and put her smile back on, and continued welcoming perfect strangers. But soon, her smile became real and genuine as she finally recognized someone.

The friend walked down the plank, and Ty Lee could not help herself as she ran forward to hug the greatly-missed friend. She would probably get yelled at for this by Suki, but at this moment she couldn't help it.

"Mai! I've missed you so much!" she yelled.

"Hi, Ty Lee, great to see you haven't changed," Mai commented in her usual bored tone.

"Same for you! Isn't it exciting? Getting to see all of our old friends again?" she questioned, genuinely thrilled.

"Sure, I guess," Mai replied, though her tone suggested otherwise.

"Hey, where's Zuko? I would've thought you two would've traveled together," Ty Lee questioned aloud.

It was the first thing Ty Lee had said that got a real reaction, as anger filled her eyes, and her hands unnoticeably clenched. To a normal person, the change would've been nearly imperceptible, but Ty Lee immediately noticed as her aura changed form gray, borderline black with a few flecks of maroon, to a fiery red.

"Yeah, the dick is somewhere on board. Like I would no where," she responded, keeping her bored face carefully constructed, but Ty lee was not fooled at all. She guessed they had gotten in another fight, and had broken up yet again. Same old, same old. She wondered if the two would ever just decide to stay apart forever, it would sure save a lot of drama, heartache, and fighting.

Ty Lee was about to put her theory to the test, when Zuko himself started to walk down to the ground. Before Ty Lee even had a chance to say anything about it, Mai started walking away.

"I got to go Ty Lee, see you around," and walked off, looking for someone to show her to her room.

Ty lee turned around to see Zuko standing right behind her, and had almost jumped in surprise. He was staring at Mai's retreating form, but instead of longing or regret in his eyes, all there was, was just acceptance. And a look at his aura displayed a calm, deep blue. Of course tinged with blackness because he was Zuko, and Zuko and angst go together hand in hand, so there was always black tinged in with his aura. But still, comparatively, this was pretty calm.

"So, Zuko, what's up?" Ty Lee questioned. She really wanted to find out if they had broken up, and if so why, and if it was the final time. But she didn't want to disturb the calmness of his aura.

"Nothing much," Zuko responded coolly, and Ty Lee couldn't help the small smile that formed at the sound of his gorgeous tenor floating through her ears, and took the moment to study his perfect face, that looked even more beautiful in this new elated state.

But the moment she took to observe was quickly passing, and she was soon bouncing on her toes and biting her lip, trying to keep the questions from pouring out. Zuko noticed Ty Lee's seemingly eager attitude, and raised one eyebrow in question.

The raised eyebrow, for some reason, seemed to give Ty Lee permission to ramble, and she finally questioned, "So did you two break up again? Was it like a really big fight, or did one of you just end it? And if you did just break up, then why is your aura so calm? Because usually after a break up it's more fiery and angry, so I am really…"

But Ty Lee was caught off guard by a strange sound. She had never heard it before, but it was not entirely unpleasant. She looked at Zuko, to see him, looking down shaking, and for a second she was worried that e was crying, but when he lifted his head up, she could see that he was in fact smiling. And that he was also, laughing! She almost let out a gasp, but the laughter was contagious, so she decided to join him, always loving to laugh out loud with a good friend.

After a while, he seemed to gain control, and said, "You really never change do you Ty Lee?" She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, but was thankfully saved the difficulty of responding by him.

"If you show me to my room, I'll tell you the story on the way. Is that okay?" Zuko said, no longer smiling, but not exactly frowning either.

"Okay!" Ty Lee exclaimed, excited that she was about to hear the latest dirt on her two friends.

She went to Suki, and got the room number from her, and was glad to see it was quite a long way away, giving her more time to dig for all of the dirty details. She went back to Zuko, and motioned for him to follow her.

They started walking, and Zuko started the story without any prompting, "We were both on the boat together, in her room, just relaxing, having a decent conversation. She was complaining about her mom's orders to go to a school for one year to learn more about etiquette and manners and other such things. All the while she was complaining, I was wondering why it seemed she didn't really care…"

Flashback—

"Mai, aren't you angry with your mom?" Zuko questioned, looking down at her.

"Of course I am, what made you think I wasn't?" Mai said, in her normal bored tone.

"It just, it doesn't even sound like you care. It sounds like you're complaining just to talk about something, not because you genuinely care," Zuko said, trying to say what it was he was thinking.

"Oh not this again," she said, getting up, and walking away, "why do you always think I don't really care?"

Zuko just sat there looking for a good answer, but could only find one, "Because you don't…"

"Newsflash Zuko. I care. Why do you think I did what I did at Boiling Rock? I threw away everything for you," Mai said, in what should have been a passionate cry of love, but came out more of as a bored, half-hearted reasoning.

Zuko just shook his head, and replied, "I don't know why you did that, but it wasn't for me… I don't know Mai. Maybe it was. How do you expect me to believe you really care about anything, when you…"

He trailed off, and Mai picked up, "When I what Zuko?"

"I don't know, Mai…" Zuko replied.

"Let me guess, 'It's over, Mai.' Am I right?' Mai questioned sarcastically, but there was no pain or sadness in her voice.

"Yes, yes it is. I think it's over," Zuko said.

Mai just stormed out, and slammed the door behind her.

End Flashback—

"And after that, I just decided there was no reason for me to later go back and correct it. I don't want to get back together with her. I'm done," Zuko said, finishing his story.

Ty Lee nodded, taking in every little bit of information. She was sad for Mai, and it explained her anger. Usually, Zuko came and to her not long after to make amends, and she must be realizing it was really over this time.

"Why is this time different than all the other times?" Ty Lee questioned.

"I don't know," Zuko answered, honestly, really clueless, "But I'm not going to lie. I really feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, knowing it's really over this time."

Ty Lee nodded, and they walked in silence, thinking about the previous story.

Zuko, surprisingly, was the one to break the silence, and asked, "So how is life with the Kyoshi Warriors?"

Normally, Ty Lee would've just responded with a simple answer of 'great' or 'wonderful'. But something made her want to tell the truth. She wanted to lay it all out for Zuko, be honest with him. She had been going for so long without telling anyone, and was tired. She needed to unload. She needed help. And she needed out.

So she turned to Zuko, completely serious for once in her life, "Do you really want to know?"

Zuko looked shock at the sudden change in her sunny disposition to… this. But put his hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, and nodded.

"I'm here for you," he replied, completely serious.

She nodded, and replied, "I can't tell you here. It needs to be in private. Can you meet me somewhere tomorrow night?"

Zuko nodded in assent, and Ty Lee thought about where would be the ideal place to meet.

"Actually, you're place is probably as private as we are going to get, is it okay if I show up ay about nine o' clock?"

He nodded, and they continues walking in silence. She turned, and he followed her lead.

"Zuko, Thank you for agreeing to listen, you have no idea how much it means to me. Really, I appreciate it," Ty Lee said, as they approached the house-type thing that was to be his. It was actually a small mansion. It probably had thirty to forty rooms total.

He looked at the place, and would've smacked his head at the place they had given him, and how unnecessarily large it was, except smacking your head was a completely un-Zuko thing to. So he just shook his head.

"You are welcome," he responded sincerely.

Ty Lee nodded, then smiled her signature bright smile, saying, "Alright, see you tomorrow."

She walked off, relaxed, and considerably happier than she had been in awhile. Finally, she could tell someone her troubles, and maybe, just maybe, he could help her too.

She walked with an extra spring in her step, excited at the prospect of having two good days in a row.

--

A/N - What are you doing reading this? Shouldn't you be reviewing??

-DD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Alright, I know y'all don't really care what I have to say, so without further ado, CHAPTER 3!! (hope it's long anough for y'all)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue!

--

Ty Lee once again woke up to find herself the victim of another wild dream. All the symptoms from the previous morning she was experiencing right now, and she brushed it off as she had before, and moved to continue getting ready.

Out of habit, she first started getting ready for a normal day, and was about to start applying all of the traditional makeup, when she stopped herself abruptly. Shaking herself even more alert, she moved through the processes of getting ready, and wearing an outfit similar to the previous day's.

When she was ready, she stepped out of her room, with a smile on her face, ready to face the day. Today was going to be a good day, she could already tell. Mai and Zuko here, a break from being training, what could possibly go wrong?

She started off for breakfast, which she had missed the previous day since it was the first day of arrivals. But she had been relieved of her duties as well as almost everyone else. Only Suki, and her closest friend remained out there waiting for boats to arrive.

As Ty Lee passed the docks on her way to the dining hall, she almost felt sorry for them, but the rumble in her stomach caused her to hurry along and not get caught up in her musings. After all, knowing Suki, she probably was so depressed about Sokka not being able to make it yet that she didn't even want company besides Alice.

She scurried along to the dining hall, and got in the relatively short line for her meal. She looked around the room and spied Sola and a couple other girls already sitting down, and once she had her tray in hand, went to sit with them. She sat down, and got a collective murmur of greetings at her arrival, to which she responded with a chipper, 'Hey guys!'

As was usual, everyone rolled her eyes at her perky attitude. They had learned long ago that she was an anomaly among the human race and was in fact a part of a rare and almost instinct species: a morning person. She sat down next to them, and ate away happily at her breakfast. There was just the usual chit chat going around the group, who slept with who, who was fighting, etc. It was to be expected from a group of seventeen girls constantly being together. It didn't help they were all on an island and only saw the same fifty-some-odd boys everyday, and they were the only husbands they would ever get a chance to have.

Something however did perk Ty Lee's interest more than usual; she absolutely had to stay up to date with every piece of gossip; and she listened with amused attentiveness.

"You want to know who is just absolutely so hot?" Riiko questioned.

"Who?" Eimi giggled, even though she had a suspicion who Riiko was speaking of.

Riiko giggled as well, and leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "Prince Zuko."

They all burst into a fit of giggles, including Ty Lee. After all, it was true! But immediately afterwards, she felt guilty about it. It was her best friend's ex-boyfriend and here she was joking about him and how handsome he was. She tried to change the topic to something else, but her friends just continued.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…" Eimi speculated.

Riiko responded by saying, "I know from a very reliable source that he has just recently broken up with his girlfriend, and apparently it is for good this time."

Ty Lee wondered how they had possibly found out such information, but shrugged it off, and just accepted it that Riiko was a champion gossiper. She tried t busy herself on changing the topic.

"It really isn't any of our business guys. I mean, we should respect their privacy and back off," Ty Lee mumbled feebly in a desperate attempt.

"Privacy, my ass!" shouted Aimee, the most stuck up and bossiest of the group, "I bet I can make him go out with me by the time the weddings over!" All of the other girls started cheering her on, and telling her how beautiful and pretty she was. Ty Lee just rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to stop a potentially embarrassing encounter from occurring. Aimee could stand to be knocked off of her high horse every once in awhile.

But Aimee, empowered by the encouraging of the other girls, continued on, saying, "Yeah, he needs a real woman in his life, not that ugly bored looking girl I saw earlier. He deserves so much more, and I'm going to give it to him!"

Ty lee immediately stood up, and made to walk away, even though she was only halfway done with her breakfast, and turned around to snap at them when the other girls questioned where she was going.

"I'm going to a place where I don't have to hear ridiculous insults and jokes about my friends made!"

She stormed out of the room and tried to calm herself down as soon as she was in the open air. She took in a deep breath, and relaxed her body. Once her head was cleared, she decided to visit Mai, and see how she was holding up.

She wasn't entirely sure where her temporary abode was, so she wandered around looking for Suki or someone else who could tell her. She ran into Yukito.

"Oh, hey Yukito!" she said quickly once she recognized him.

"Hi Ty Lee…" he said with hearts in his eyes, staring at her with love and adoration.

"Umm…yeah so, what's up?" Ty Lee questioned awkwardly. This boy had a massive crush on her (that's not obvious) and while it was flattering, she really was not interesting.

"I was on my way to eat breakfast, but I can wait," He responded. He was starting to drool.

"Umm, no that's ok, you should go eat breakfast, cause… it's umm, important!" Ty Lee fumbled, trying to get away from him.

"Where are you going?" Yukito questioned nosily, avoiding the breakfast comment.

"Just looking for a friend," she said nervously, but got an idea, "I have to talk to her about something private, that no one can know, and since I don't know where she is being housed, she's a guest, I need to set off so I can find her faster!"

She smirked evilly at her perfect plan that could not possibly be ruined, until he responded, "Hey! I know where all of the guests are being housed! Tell me her name and I'll take you to her!" He had an excited look on his face, and seemed like he had just won the lottery.

Ty Lee face palmed and said, "Her name's Mai…"

Yukito looked like he was about to burst from joy, "She's on the other side of the island! I shall show you to her!"

He walked with her, trying to make each step as slow as possible, while Ty Lee was trying to pick up the pace. She made the mistake once of trying to grab his hand and pull him along faster, but that only caused him to completely freeze up and nearly faint out of pure elation. Finally, after two hours (it should've taken thirty minutes) they reached Mai's place.

"Thanks Yukito," Ty Lee said, uncharacteristically sour. She would usually be nice to admirers or anyone else, even if she didn't like them, but this literally wore on her last nerve.

Without waiting for a response, she turned around and knocked on the door, dismissing him. She heard him skipping away after he had said his goodbyes, and suppressed a shudder. She didn't have to wait to long before the door was answered by servant with white hair in his mid-fifties.

"May I help you?" He asked primly.

"Yes I'm here to see Mai!" She responded once again in a good mood.

"And you are you?" he asked in the same condescending tone.

"My name is Ty Lee! I'm her best friend!" She told him, happily announcing her title.

"If you're her 'best friend', how come I have never seen you before?" he said.

Ty Lee opened her mouth, and responded in a slightly less cheery tone, "Because I moved here about two and a half years ago…"

"Some best friend you are, 'Tea Leaf'" he said in a haughty voice.

"My name's Ty Lee! Not Tea Leaf!" she said, slightly less perky, and a little bit sadder, "Can you please just tell her I'm here?"

He snickered, and said, "Alright, but I doubt she'll want to see _you_…" He said walking off.

She stood there, waiting to see if he was right and would be let in. Be fore long, he was back, but the smugness was completely gone from his face and all he said was, "She will see you now."

She flashed him a brilliant smile, and followed him in.

Once she reached Mai's room, she heard him announce her, and she walked in, and waved at her frantically and mouthed, 'Hi!'

She gave a simple wave, and said, "You'll have to excuse this guy, he's a complete retard and never has a clue what he's talking about."

Ty Lee tried to tell her it was al good, and not to fret over it, but Mai suddenly yelled at him, and said, "I mean what kind of an idiot are you?! Her family has more status than mine does, and she has the power to banish you from the Fire Nation if she so chooses, and you go making fun of her on our doorstep?!? Get out of this room before I chop you into bits with my knives!"

He bowed and walked dismally out of the room. Ty Lee felt a little bad for him, but forgot it as she ran up to Mai, and choked, I mean hugged, her within an inch of her life.

"So how are you, Mai?" she questioned, letting go of her, "You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine, just have some excess anger and frustration I've been burning off," she said nonchalantly.

Ty Lee nodded, and started chatting about pointless and random stuff before Mai cut in halfway through, and questioned darkly, "So have you seen Zuko?"

Ty Lee looked up fearfully, but decided to say the truth, "Yes, I was assigned to lead him to his room."

Mai nodded calmly, but her demeanor was still dark, and her aura was a fiery red tinged black, which was a surprise since it was usually just plain gray. "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, nothing, just this and that, you know the usual," Ty Lee said, trying to blow past this part of the conversation, and head back to safe ground.

"Did he tell you all about the break up?" Mai said, still appearing to look calm.

"Oh, that?! Oh, well, he might've mentioned it, but I don't really remember… I wasn't paying attention, and just, you know…"

But Mai cut her off, and continued, "What did he say?"

"What say, oh I'm not sure, just something about a fight, and arguing is all I remember," Ty Lee said hurriedly.

Mai nodded, but said, "Ty Lee, you know you aren't the greatest of liars. What else did he say?"

Ty Lee sighed defeated, and said, "And he also said, he thought this time was the last time, and he didn't think there was a chance of you two ever getting back together again…"

Mai nodded, but there appeared to be something erupting underneath the surface. She looked at her friend worriedly, and only increased her anxiety when she noticed her aura spike up to a complete bright red.

Ty Lee was about to say something when Mai stood up abruptly, and said, "Please leave Ty Lee, I need sometime alone."

Ty Lee quickly stood up, and said a quick goodbye, and as soon as the door was closed, she thought she heard breaking glass, but didn't bother to turn around and check, as she was already making her way out of the house. When she was out, she closed the door behind her, and let out a deep sigh.

'Poor Mai,' she thought. She was really taking this hard. But she probably did truly love Zuko… She walked around looking for a clock to tell her what time it was, and saw it was two o'clock. She hadn't even realized how long she had been visiting with Mai. She decided she would go check the lunch room to see if they were still serving food. When she learned it was closed, she walked back to her room to take a quick nap. She was exhausted after all, and this night promised to be a long night, and she wanted to be well rested for it.

--

Ty Lee woke up from a peaceful and dreamless sleep. She stretched out her well-rested body, and sat contentedly in bed for a couple more minutes before opening her eyes. She looked outside and noticed that it was dark, and meant that it was probably late. She started to worry a little about how long she had slept and dashed outside and looked at the nearest sun dial and realized it was 8:58.

She immediately freaked out and ran as fast as she could to the almost opposite side of the island, hoping she wouldn't be to terribly late. After her lungs were about to burst and her legs almost ready to collapse, she recognized Zuko's place, and came to an abrupt halt.

She tried to even her breathing as she walked to the front door, and knocked. The door was opened in a timely manner.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A servant asked mechanically as he opened the door. He seemed to have the same air and tone as Mai's servant, and wondered if they were perhaps brothers.

"Hi, my name is Ty Lee, I'm here to see Zuko," she responded, hoping to have more luck than she had last time.

He looked at her doubtfully, and said, "Prince Zuko is not seeing anyone tonight, but I shall ask him if he would like to see you anyway."

He left, closing the door in her face while going to check and see if she was allowed in.

Ty Lee wondered if Zuko had forgotten about their meeting, or if he just decided he had more important things to do. Fear and doubt began to consume her mind. Her one chance at escape from Kyoshi Island was closing the door in her face…literally!

Before she had a chance to keep dwelling in her misery, the servant came back to answer the door, and said, "His majesty will see you know."

Ty Lee smiled a relieved smile, and followed the servant in to speak with Zuko. They passed various rooms before stopping in front of a grand double door set. The servant walked in announced her before departing, leaving Ty Lee to walk in by herself.

She took a deep breath, and rounded the corner to see Zuko, staring off into space, having his usual teen-angst face pasted on. He looked up, and nodded in the direction of a chair across from him, indicating her to sit down.

She took a seat, and breathed deeply, waiting for him to start the conversation.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Zuko asked after several minutes of silence.

"Actually, it's more of a favor. I need help," Ty Lee explained to him, hoping he would agree.

"Well, tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do," Zuko said immediately, surprising Ty Lee that he was actually going to try and be helpful.

"Well, you see, the thing is, it's just, well, you know…" Ty Lee stammered, seemingly having lost the ability to form a coherent sentence.

"Just spit it out," Zuko said, his frustration starting to peak into his voice.

Ty Lee sighed, and decided to get it out, "I need your help in trying to got out of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Zuko sat in silence for a moment, and finally said, "What do you need me to do?"

--

A/N – Sorry for the minor cliffy, i just had to finally get this out. I know it took me waaaaaay to long to post this, but I just never could seem to get anything written. As soon as I got to this stopping place, I ended it, not wanting to postpone this to another week of writing. It's been in the back of my mind nagging me, and now I can finally just post it, and procrastinate another week, Yay! R&R plz! Even if you liked or hated it!

-DD


End file.
